The Wiggles Logo
The Wiggles Logo was designed when the band first formed back in 1991. When The Wiggles wear it on their shirts and belts, it represents their band and helps their merchandise sell better. Timeline *'1991-1996' The logo has no background, and looks Georgia-ish. *'1996-2010' The logo now has a background, and depending on the year the " W" or the "S" May stick out. *'2010-Present' The logo has gotten some more detail to make it look brighter and 3D-ish.It also looks more cartoonish. Gallery the wiggles logo.png|The Wiggles Logo 1991-1996 TheWigglesLogo.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Wiggledance!" TheWigglesLogoinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" (Notice that the "i" is purple) TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovieTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in firework form TheWigglesLogoinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in 1998 remake of "Yummy Yummy" TheWigglesLogoinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in 1998 remake of "Wiggle Time" TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheWigglesLogoinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Toot Toot!" TheWigglesLogoandDisneyChannelLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Logo and Disney Channel Logo TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in Disneyland special TheWigglesLogoinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheWigglyBigShow-CentureStageLogo.jpeg|The Wiggles logo used in "The Wiggly Big Show"& "Wigglemania: live in Concert" TheWigglesLogoinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in 1999 remakes of "Big Red Car" and "Toot Toot!" TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglesLogoinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" TheWigglesLogoinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheWigglesLogoinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles Logo' in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglesLogoinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesLogoinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade TheWigglesLogoinToyCommercial.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in a toy commercial TheWigglesLogoinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Space Dancing" CartoonWigglesLogo.jpg|Logo with the Cartoon Wiggles TheWigglesLogoinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Santa'sRockin'!-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "Santa's Rockin'!" TheWigglesLogoinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Live Hot Potatoes!" SailingAroundTheWorldTitleCard.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglesLogoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheWigglesLogoinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheWigglesLogoinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglesLogoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheWigglesLogoinTheLatinAmericanWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Latin American Wiggles" TV Series TheWigglesLogoinTheMandarinWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TV Series TheWigglesLogoinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles Take on the World" TheWigglesLogoinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglesLogoinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Pop Go the Wiggles" TheWigglesLogoinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" TheWigglesLogoinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesPresent.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" TheWigglesLogoatHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo at Hot Potato Studios TheWigglesLogoinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" TheWigglesLogoinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglesLogoinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Australia Day Concert" TheWigglesLogoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Ukulele Baby!" TheWigglesLogoinWiggleTreats!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Wiggle Treats!" TheWigglesLogoinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" TheWigglesLogoinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!" documentary TheWigglesExhibition.jpg|The Wiggles Logo at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesLogoinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglesLogoinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Celebration!" TheWigglesLogoinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesLogoinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Furry Tales" TheWigglesLogoinPumpkinFace.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Pumpkin Face" TheWigglesLogoinTakingOffTour!.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Taking Off Tour!" TheWigglesLogoinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Go Santa Go!" TheWigglesLogoinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Rock & Roll Preschool" Screenshot 2015-10-27 at 10.png|The Wiggles 2016 Logo TheWiggles25YearsLogo.jpg|The Wiggles 25 Years logo TheCartoonWigglesandLogo2001.gif|The Cartoon Wiggles and Logo 2001 CSC_4030.JPG|The Wiggles Stage Logo DSC_0361.jpg|The Wiggles Stage Logo light up 8f65bec1e9e219697715e42d8b7ce283.png|The Wiggles Logo 1991-1996 Yellow 4caac9f21cc48d5f00e33dab6e12a70c.png|The Wiggles Sparkle Logo 6267db47e96d818a5e11639b33cf7040_-new-wiggles-logo-how-to-wiggle-logo-clipart_506-385.png|The Wiggles 2013 logo dafdf073cd866d5a9039616c8a359870.png|The Wiggles 2001 Sparkle Logo ea7532fc261fd0243fc8d19a48b9b002.png|The Wiggles Logo 2010-2017 Category:Wiggly Topics Category:The Wiggles